


The king

by sherbal



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: His crown falls into the deep white Colorado snow. Shattered into a million pieces and disappears in the wind.





	The king

It was only at their eighth grade that Eric began to realize that probably Butters might a little bit, sort of, possibly like him. Yeah, it's that kind of “like” like. Well, for example, like Clyde likes Butterscotch candy, like Kenny likes hardcore shitting porns. If you still have no idea what kind of “like” Cartman means, you're probably stupid because apparently, you didn’t see the relationship tag above.

 

When Butters look at him, Cartman sees moon and stars. Calm water with the lady of the lake in them deep crystal blue eyes. Affectionate like the first beam of sunshine in the morning, the warm latte in the afternoon. He’s looking at Cartman with all his heart and through his eyes, Cartman sometimes has an illusion that he might see his soul. He thinks he can cup Butters’ heart in his hand and squeeze it as hard as he can just to see it jump. This makes him feel like a king.

 

That little fag is willing to do whatever he says, no matter how stupid, how dangerous, how grounded this can get him. So meek, so mild, so easy to manipulate. Cartman used to think that it was his silver tongue that kept Butters running around, eating crumbs, licking his feet.

But as they grew older, Cartman has to put down his ego and admits that he's not brilliant as he thought. After all those years, other kids have been long aware of his bullshit and try to keep their distance. But Butters stays.

 

He’s always there, by his bedside, in the cafeteria, at his room, under that big tall spruce in the park.

 

The longer he stays, the more restless Cartman becomes. If Cartman is keeping Butters around by holding the leash of his love, then when will Butters finally realize that he’ll never have Cartman. He hates to lose his most loyal subject. There’s going to be one day when someone else shows up, more caring, more good-looking. Not a manipulate asshole like he is. Then what?

 

Cartman is distressed. He can’t sleep, can’t eat, can't even concentrate on manipulating Butters. Whenever he looks at Butters, he feels scared. He’s not gay. How could a straight guy keep his gay friend along with him as time goes on? Every casual touch, every careless look across the classroom, every word Butters breaths out feels poisonous. He knows he has to pay one day.

 

He’s loaning Butters’ love and when refund date comes, he has to loan some more. But in the end, he still has to pay after overdrafting all those credit cards of Butters’ heart.

 

When that time finally comes, Butters smiling at his fart jokes at the back of the school bus on the way home, Cartman thinks this is it. Cold wind whip snow against the bus window. Intricate patterns of ice floated weightlessly downward from the grey Colorado sky above. In the dim light, all the teenagers sitting on the front are all bathing in a kind of blurry darkness. There is nothing else, but Butters, laughing at his fart jokes.

“Eric, wow, I didn’t know. I’m flattered. I really am. ” Butters backs off to sit as far from him as he can and says. “But I don’t like boys.”

The blonde stares at him with surprise and some horror.

“The fuck? Butters. Now you finally have what you want and you said you are not gay?” Cartman hisses.

“I want what?” Butters looked confused.

“Me! You stupid fuck. Admit it!” He’s keeping his voice as low as possible that he feels hoarse.

“When did I say that?”

Their little conversation catches some kid’s attention.

“The fuck?! Butters, you fag. All these years, you think I’m fucking retarded?”

“No, why would I want you? I’m not gay. I have a girlfriend in Canada!” Butters argues with eyes wide-open.

“Oh, really. Your ‘girlfriend’. Very nice, Butters. Is she a lesbian?”

“Cartman, seriously, Butters’ not gay.” Stan turns around in his seat and cuts in.

“But…but why… why did you do all these… for me? If you are not in love with me…” Cartman feels like a drowning man reaching for any piece of wood in the river.

“Butters is just nice, dude.” Stan sighs.

“But why me…”

The school bus reaches their bus stop and Butters gets off quickly without saying anything further.

“Come the fuck back! You piece of shit! ” Cartman shouts.

Stan hols him back and Cartman kicks him.

“Fuck off, stan.”

“You really can’t see why Butters is being that nice to you?”

“He’s a fag. That’s all.”

“No, dude. Everyone knows, even you know, Butters has a girlfriend in Canada. He’s not gay. You are.” Stan didn’t give Cartman a chance to cut in. “Butters is the kind of guy that really gives money to charities and does care about African children. Can’t you see why he’s being so nice to you?”

“No, I’m not fucking African children, am I?”

“You stupid fat fuck. Your mom’s taken three part-time jobs to make a living for you and her. And you don’t have a fa…” Stan stops, “We all saw the looks on your face when you’re staring at Butters, okay? I know it’s hard, dude. But Butters is not being nice just to impress you. He cares for you, yes. But you may be confused about who’s always carried a torch.”

Cartman covers his face with his hands to block the outside world.

His crown falls into the deep white Colorado snow. Shattered into a million pieces and disappears in the wind.


End file.
